1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for easily inputting a writing using at least two pointers.
2. Background
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, as most of mobile terminals employ touchscreens, a writing input is spotlighted as information input method. Yet, since it is necessary to clarify whether a touch input of touching a touchscreen is provided for inputting a writing or running a general function, it is unable to input a writing to a related art mobile terminal until an application for a writing input is run or a button for switching a mode of the mobile terminal to a writing input mode or the like is pushed.
If a user input is required for inputting a writing, usability for a writing input is reduced. Therefore, the present invention intends to disclose a mobile terminal capable of facilitating a writing input without the above-mentioned manipulation.